Betrayal
by KHLoverXVI
Summary: After falling for Catra's lies about Entrapta, Hordak is conflicted on whether or not he should listen to her or his heart, but with the help of this new Horde recruit he'll find out the answer. [post season 3]


"_Who do you think let the princesses in?" _

Hordak was in his chambers at a mirror thinking back to the words Catra said weeks ago

"_Imperfection is beautiful, at least to me." _

His face twisted and he pinched his eyes shut to block out her voice. He felt hurt that the one person he actually started to care about betrayed him, or at least that's what he believed because of Catra.

"_Did you really think she was on our side?"_

"_We'll just keep working on it until it's perfect_

Tears formed at the brim of his eyes and his hand curled into a fist.

"_Oh you can't trust anyone, especially a princess they'll just use you to get what they want."_

"_You are not a failure and anyone who says otherwise are utter fools!"_

"_I like being friends with you too."_

He gritted his teeth as images of her flowed through his mind, seeing her laugh, seeing her sad, and worst of all: seeing her and him together in the same dream he's been having the past few weeks watching the sunset and then before they'd kiss he'd say "I love you." then he'd wake up.

He roared and punched the mirror. "I'm a fool, a fool to think I could have something that couldn't be true!" he shouted, he wanted to hate her but somehow he didn't truly believe Catra's words, he couldn't believe that his lab partner would betray him, especially after helping him get a new exoskeleton.

"And yet..why? Why does my heart yearn for her?" he pondered "why do I see her everywhere I go?!" he shouted.

"Because you care about her lord Hordak." someone said, he turned around to find who said that and saw a boy with dark skin around 16 years old wearing a recruit uniform. "Who are you?" he asked, "I'm the new recruit Jack, your new second in command Zorn sent me.

Hordak turned away from him "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about princess Entrapta." Jack said. Hordak growled and glared at him for eavesdropping which made him flinch, "what do you know? You're just a boy. You can't fathom what it means to be betrayed by someone you know." hordak said.

Jack gave him a solemn look."But you know in your heart she didn't betray you. She cares about you, why do you think she helped fix your body?" Hordak was surprised he knew what she did for him. "How did you know that?" he asked, "I found her audio logs while looking for my stuff." he answered.

"Catra said-" he said before being interrupted "what Catra said? What about what you said about her not being a failure?" he retorted. Hordak's eyes went wide as those words came rushing back to him. "Listen I found this, and I think you should listen to it." Jack said as he pulled out an audio log marked TOP SECRET LOG, then he pressed the button and it played.

"Log date 415, we're still working on the portal and it's going great, but we still need that missing piece. Meanwhile as we work on the portal I find myself having a predicament, whenever I'm near Hordak I feel my heart beating at 3x faster than it normally should be at it's normal 40 beats per minute. Which could probably mean two things: one, overexertion from working on the portal, or two I'm..starting to have feelings for my lab partner, either way I'll figure it out as soon as we finish work on the portal maybe then we can both talk things out, hopefully, this is Entrapta signing off." (click)

Once the tape stopped Hordak looked at Jack and he was noticeably stunned by the revelation that Entrapta loved him. "I wouldn't dare tell you how to do things, but I will tell you, you shouldn't listen to what others say listen to your heart and believe what you want to believe."

Hordak recovered himself and decided he would listen to his heart not his force captain. "Well uh yes thank you Jack, I'll take that under consideration, you are dismissed." he said awkwardly.

"Yes sir!" he said as he saluted and walked off to his room glad he made a good first impression on his superior and helped with his internal conflict.

Unaware to him and Hordak someone was listening in on their conversation, his face could not be seen because he was wearing a black cloak."So, the commander has feelings for the princess eh? Well I think it's time I made my move, and do this myself." said the cloaked individual as he grinned an evil smile.

_To be continued in Entrapa and Hordak: a hero's journey_

**Author's note: this is a story I've been planning to do since season 3 ended. I won't know how many chapters I'll be able to make a day but I promise I'll get started once I've got the story down.**

**(ps: it's going to be a musical.)**


End file.
